Deal !
by Bringmethatfic
Summary: Le Patron est un peu contrarié ! En effet, le Hippie va mal, et le criminel va essayer de lui remonter le morale, dans son propre inérêt bien sûr ! [HIPPIE/PATRON] ! [Petit Lemon] ! [SLG]


**Salut à tous, et voici mon premier OS ! (C'est la fierté t'as vu ?!) ! Je l'ai écrit parce que je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration pour ma fic **_**Le pouvoir des souvenirs**_** donc voilà :D **

**Ca fait longtemps que j'avais envie de poster un OS, et un Patron/Hippie ! (Mon dieu je meurs pour ce pairing) ! Donc voilààààààààà **

_**Disclamer : Les personnages utiliser ne sont en aucun cas ma propriété. Ils appartiennent tous à Mathieu Sommet. Si cette fanfic le gène, il suffit d'un message pour que cet écrit n'ait jamais existé.**_

**Bon lecture ;D**

* * *

Il marchait dans la rue, le vent froid de l'hiver mordant son visage, le faisant frissonner. Il aimer l'hiver, le froid, la douleur de l'air, donnant l'impression de briser sa peau en milles morceaux, pour ensuite se réchauffer doucement dans la chaleur brûlante de sa maison. Et puis, pour un adepte du BDSM, cette souffrance avait le don de l'exciter juste ce qu'il fallait avant d'aller rejoindre ses bordels. D'ailleurs, il en revenait tout juste, de ses bordels, et quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas aimer les prestations de ses favorites, et dieu sait s'il n'était pas difficile quand il s'agissait de faire la bête à deux dos avec… à peu près n'importe qui (ou n'importe quoi, cela allait de soit). Mais ce soir, il avait eu la tête ailleurs. Ce soir, il n'avait pas réussit à prendre son pied comme il le faisait régulièrement, à en faire trembler tout Paris, mais s'était sentit lassé de ces parties de jambes en l'air. Oh cela n'avait pas causé un problème d'impuissance, il était le Patron tout de même, mais assez pour que sa jouissance lui paraisse fade.

Non, ce soir, il avait eu la tête ailleurs. Il savait que c'était à cause de _ça_ qu'il s'était sentit vide à ma fin de sa soirée.

_C'_était arrivé deux jours au paravent, et depuis, il ne pouvait se défaire de ce qu'il avait vu, entendu.

* * *

_Le criminel venait de rentrer dans l'appartement des Sommets, un peu plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire. En général, il rentrait vers deux ou trois heures du matin, mais ce soir là, c'était la soirée de repos mensuel de ses prostituées, et avait décider de le laisser un (tout petit) peu de répit. Quand il entra dans le salon, la première chose qu'il vit le surpris, à tel point qu'il passa en revu tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité ce soir là étant capable de lui faire avoir une telle hallucination._

_Le Hippie était sur le canapé, non pas en train de dormi ou de délirer dessus, non ! Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les épaules tressautant au rythme de quelques sanglots silencieux que le proxénète avait deviné._

_A l'allure à laquelle ce type enfiler les joints, jamais il ne se serai douter qu'il puisse être triste, ou simplement assez lucide pour éprouver de la tristesse. Le Patron ne savait pas quoi faire, étant donné qu'il était aussi doué en réconfort que le sale gosse de la maison en baise. Et pour l'avoir testé plusieurs fois, il dû s'avouer qu'il devait être franchement mauvais dans l'art de la compassion._

_**Et quoi de plus dure que de faire preuve de compassion envers la personne la plus empathique que l'on connaisse ?**_

_Le criminel fut tenté de répondre « Ma Bite » à cette question intérieure qu'il s'était posé lui-même, tout en esquissant un sourire pervers dont seul lui avait le secret._

_**Et merde, il m'a vu !**_

_En effet, le pacifiste de la maison venait de repérer la présence de l'homme en noir dans le salon, quand il avait levé le regard sur lui. Ce qui déplut fortement au Patron, puisqu'il comptait s'enfuir à pas de loup, laissant le camé avec ses problèmes, puisque lui-même aurait sûrement aggravé la situation._

_\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là gros ? J'veux pas que tu m'vois dans cet état ! T'es pas dans tes bordels ? »_

_\- « Si j'y suis en ce moment même ! C'est pour ça que j'suis là en train de te parler, n'est-ce pas ?! »_

_Le Hippie esquissa un léger sourire face à la blague de son acolyte. Finalement, peut-être était-il plus doué que prévu dans l'art de réconforter ses proches ? Il tenta donc de rassurer la personne qui, quelques minutes avant, était secouée de sanglots._

_\- « Et puis, tu sais gamin, des gens qui pleurent, j'en vois souvent dans mes bordels, après leur avoir… » Sa voix mourut quand il comprit que ce n'était pas un exemple approprier._

_**En fait, nan… T'es mauvais !**_

_Un ange passa pendant lequel le proxénète vint s'assoire à côté de son « frère ». Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule, en signe de compatissance, et décida de dire :_

_\- « Je… Je suis pas forcément douer pour la compassion, mais si tu as quelques chose sur le cœur, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je pourrai toujours t'écouter et te donner quelque conseil… »_

_Il avait presque envie de vomir, tellement sa phrase était niaise ! Mais d'un autre côté, voir le bouffeur de soja dans un tel état le rendait maussade, et il fallait savoir faire des concessions pour les gens qu'on … Aime ? Apprécie serai un termes bien plus exacte, quand il s'agit du Boss._

_\- « C'est gentil gros, mais tu pourrais pas comprendre j'pense… »_

_\- « J'peux savoir c'qui t'fais dire ça ? » Avait enchaîner le criminel, sur un ton quelque peu irrité._

_\- « C'est… C'est pas bien ce qu'il se passe avec moi en ce moment… Mathieu ne cautionnerai pas… Et moi… ça me ronge de l'intérieur gros… »_

_\- « Tu sais la drogue, faut trouver un juste milieu… »_

_\- « La drogue ? C'est pas ça le problème gros ! La mienne c'est que du naturel ! C'est peace le naturel ! »_

_\- « Ben alors tu vas pas nous chier une pendule ?! tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive sinon j'ai deux copain qui serai très persuasifs ! Copain le fouet et copines les menottes ! Alors parles ! »_

_\- « Non ! Laisse moi un peu de temps d'accord, demain, je te dirai ce qui va pas, mais faut que je trouve les mots ! »_

_\- « On a un deal alors ! »_

* * *

Et c'est comme ça que s'était conclu leur marché. Oh bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais torturé le camé pour si peu, mais le fait de le voir si triste ne lui convenait pas du tout. Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée pour qu'il continue de voir des licornes volantes et des coléoptères dominer le monde. Mais pas maintenant ! Il était en train d'arriver chez lui, et la fatigue post coïtale, certes faible comparé à l'ordinaire, mais présente, avait eu raison de lui.

Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, dans laquelle il pourrait y trouver son lit, muni de ses draps de soie aussi noir que son âme.

Mais quelle fut sa surprise quand il entra dans cette dernière ! Le Patron y vit un Hippie complètement nu, les mains retenues par des menottes, solidement attachées aux barreaux dudit lit, étant à moitié caché par les draps de soie. Il écarquilla ses yeux toujours dissimulés derrière ses lunettes fumées. Un rictus malsain se forma alors sur son visage, quand le pacifiste tourna la tête en sa direction.

\- « Oooh mais je vois que tu m'as préparé une surprise…absolument délicieuse gamin ! »

\- « Un deal est un deal gros, et une parole est une parole. N'y vas pas trop fort par contre… j'suis en pleine descente… »

Le criminel s'approcha alors de ce qui allait être, vraisemblablement, sa future victime, et lui souffla à l'oreille de sa voix rauque emplit d'un désir qu'il n'avait pas eu ce soir :

\- « Mais comment veux-tu que je résiste à une offrande de cette qualité ? »

Il sorti sa langue de sa cavité buccale pour la faire glisser le long de la carotide du camé, ce qui provoqua un long soupir d'aise de la par de ce dernier, tant la sensation lui été plaisante.

Le criminel aurait du s'en douter plus tôt Le Hippie le désirai, et n'avait pas voulut lui avouer. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais accepté cet accord avec l'homme en noir. Il décida alors d'user de son charme pour lui faire cracher le morceau, même si cela devait durer jusqu'à l'aube.

Il arrêta les caresses qu'il prodiguait à son amant, afin de lui de laisser courir un unique doigt le long de son torse dénudé, faisant frissonner sa peau pâle et tiède.

\- « Je n'avais en aucun cas l'intention de te torturer, surtout pour savoir ce qui te turlupiner. Mais maintenant que je t'ai à ma merci gamin, je vais te faire cracher le morceau ! Mais fais-moi confiance, tu n'auras pas mal, ah ça non ! » Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois de son coups, respirant son odeur si particulière, pour arriver au niveau de sa clavicule. « Et quand tu m'auras tout dit, tu me supplieras de te prendre ! »

Il s'installa alors à califourchon sur le bassin de l'homme de Babylone, frottant dans une lenteur frustrante son érection naissante à celle de ce dernier. Ils retinrent tous les deux leurs plaisir. Le Hippie pour ne pas céder, le Patron pour voir l'autre céder.

Le proxénète parcouru le corps de l'autre de ses mains expertes, rapprocha son visage de son torse, et l'embrasse délicatement, se retenant au maximum de ne pas laisser le désir qui le caractériser prendre le contrôle de la situation. Pendant ce temps, à chaque baisé effectué par l'homme en noir, le pacifiste retenait de petits couinement, mais commença à onduler naturellement de son bassin, afin que leur membres dressés se rencontre toujours plus. Alors, pour contrer ce plaisir que le Hippie s'offrait, sans qu'il en ait eu la permission, le criminel tint, d'une de ses puissantes mains, le bassin de son amant, afin que celui-ci ressente pleinement la frustration qu'il lui avait promise.

Pour le drogué, ce fut la goûte (d'eau ?) qui fi déborder le vase. Et dans un souffle rauque, chargé de désir, en essayant d'aligner les mots un à un, avoua :

\- « C'est…c'est bon gros ! T'as gagné ! J'vais te dire le problème, mais s'il te plait, prends-moi ! »

\- « Teupteupteupteupteup ! Pas avant que tu m'ais dit ton « petit secret » » Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans le coup de son vis-à-vis, afin de rajouter un peu de piment dans ces aveux.

\- « J'arrive… J'arrive plus à me contrôler gros… à chaque fois que je te vois, j'me sens fondre de l'intérieur, et…et après… j'a…j'arrive plus a respirer tellement ça fait mal… Je… Je te veux ! »

Et ben voilà ! Il l'avait dit !

C'est ainsi que le criminel fondit directement sur les lèvres du Hippie, et les dévora sans plus de cérémonie. Son désir à lui était tellement ravageur, son érection tellement compressée dans son pantalon qu'il fit voler ses vêtements à une vitesse fulgurante.

Il reprit possession des lèvres du camé, se disant qu'en fait, ce deal, c'était une bonne idée.

* * *

**Voilàààà ! j'espère que ça vous à plus :D N'hésitez pas à mettre une rewiew ! **

**APLUCHE pour la suite de "Pourvoir des souvenirs" ;D**


End file.
